


Florally Fierce

by M4N14C



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cagney are you okay, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Swearing, Varying Chapter Lengths, Violence, no no you aren't, well kinda fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4N14C/pseuds/M4N14C
Summary: There are not enough Cagney and Flowey stories out there, so I'm here to supply, although in a uniquely dangerous way...





	1. An Improper Introduction

Cagney Carnation didn’t know what he expected out of peering into the portal, but it certainly wasn’t this. It certainly wasn’t this yellow flower staring up at him. God, was he glad he had on his sweet face, though he didn’t like how the golden flower had one of his (it’s?) own. He really didn’t like it when it spoke.

“Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower, though Asriel works too! Nice to meet you! I haven't seen another free-speaking flower in quite a while, nonetheless one that moves, too!”

Okay, now he was extremely nervous. He didn't like at all how this was going, and certainly wasn't anticipating the next move. So instead he decided to counter the friendly greeting with one of his own.

“Well hello there! I'm Cagney! Cagney Carnation! It's nice to meet ‘cha” he greeted cheerily, even more unnerved when the flower below him, Flowey, decided he had enough with the bullshit.

“Well, how about we just cut the crap. You’re new, but I’m still getting bored quickly.”

The tiny flower put on a menacing face, smile widening a bit and dripping, eyes bigger yet half-lidded, with tiny cracks forming on the flower, starting to laugh a psychotic cackle. Cagney quickly decided now would be a pleasant time to scram. He jerked away from the portal, metaphorical heart beating a mile a second. He could hear the flower’s twisted laughing, could feel the darkness on his petals. When he removed his head and upper stem from the portal, it closed up a few seconds later. He gazed at where the portal containing the Devil-like flower was moments before. He spent a few minutes collecting himself, before getting his leg-roots out of the ground and walking away from his garden, not once looking behind him.

However, he also failed to notice his friend - best friend, actually - Psycarrot, who wanted to drop by for a visit, only to see a portal appear and for his friend to stick his head in. He also happen to notice the freaked out expression of said friend when he appeared out of the portal. Psycarrot decided now might not be the best time to visit, so he wordlessly went home to his vegetable patch where his brothers were, not even giving them a glance, instead going over to the carrot patch to process why the hell he saw his friend’s black eyes glow red and green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cagney, no, baby, no no don't that's illegal, no...

Cagney felt strange. The encounter from yesterday must have left him feeling very uneasy, as he did feel slightly… off. A bit irritated, too. He didn’t even notice the occasional glances from Psycarrot as he walked past his family’s patch. He was headed over to Porkrind’s Emporium, in order to get some fresh fertilizer. He gets a special supply of the stuff from that shop every month, since no one else really has any need for it, aside from The Root Pack.

 

Apparently Porkrind also noticed his slightly less energetic mood, not that he was that very energetic to begin with, but didn’t think it held enough significance to be worth mentioning. He wordlessly took the sacks of fertilizer from the hog, only giving a grunt.

 

Unfortunately for him, the place where the fertilizer is made is closest to Inkell Isle 3, so Porkrind had requested that he come pick it up there, as his delivery truck wasn't working.That meant getting his  flower self through a  _polluted_ city while dealing with  annoying rich people . This didn’t turn out so well, as in a more shady yet mostly abandoned alleyway, used as a shortcut to the other side of the island, on his way back to the bridge built in place of the Die House, he ran into  _ her _ .  _ God,  _ was she annoying. Rumor Honeybottoms was one of, if not his  _ least  _ favorite resident on the isles. She didn’t particularly like him either, and it seems that today, she wanted to be a bitch to him.

 

“Hey there, Daffodick. Now what’s a little shit like you here for? Cannibalism?” she asked mockingly, pointing to the fertilizer he held.

 

However, he got the got the the undeniable feeling that said ‘ _ I’m  _ **_not_ ** _ dealing with this shit today’ _ . Note, the undeniable.

 

“Fuck. Off.” he said, tone bordering apathetic, before lowering his tone a good, threatening amount at the end with a low growl, eyes changing so that they appeared as in his second phase, however his normally yellow sclera were black, normally black part green, and normally yellow insides of the iris red. Ironic, the color scheme change.

 

Rumor saw this, but was unfazed. She had seen ghosts and skeletons, so eye changes from the norm due to emotions weren’t uncommon enough for her to be freaked out. However, she also didn’t know that his eyes were supposed to look different, even with emotion, in this case rage.

 

“Nah, you're entertaining enough, pisspetals,” she replied to his blunt comment, expecting to be snapped back at. She didn’t expect him to  _ snap, _ though. After dropping the fertilizer, he grabbed her arms and thrust them into the wall behind her with his summoned vines, doing the same to her face with his right leaf-hand, legs planted in the ground, making him lean into her face. Cagney’s body, arms, and vines all had thorns on them, some of them his normal yellow, others blood-red.

 

“I. Said. Fuck.  **Off** ”. He dug his thorns into her arms, using his left hand to muffle her yells. She called him shit, might as well act like it,  **_right?!_ **

 

“I’m  **_really_ ** not in the mood for your bitching,  **_Queen._ ** ” His wording in it’s own was surprising, as there were no hidden insults, nor rude nicknames like “Buzzbutt” or “Honeybadger,” like he’s done in the past. She didn’t overlook the act that the black part of his sclera was  _ dripping,  _ nor the utter hostility with a hint of apathy, and it was hard to ignore how many thorns there were, especially since some were  _ literally on her _ .

 

He saw the pure fear in her eyes and grinned, chuckling a bit to himself. He had never done  _ this _ before, and seeing her so terrified, at his mercy, a few steps away from death… It filled him with something akin to ecstasy.

 

He leaned into where her ears would be, and in a raspy, threatening voice, whispered, “I think it’d be in your best interests to not  **tell** anyone about this… Yeah, that’s a wonderful idea! ‘Cause remember, you started this right here…  **Got it?!** ”

 

He leaned back to see her shaking in fear, eyes wide and teary, nodding yes as best she could in his hold. With that, he took out his legs, while taking his thorny vines off her arms none-too-carefully, moving his right hand to grab the fertilizer, all the while his eyes fading back to normal, though tinted ruby red. He then walked through the alley to the bridge, his left hand on her mouth being the last thing to come off.

 

Once she was completely released from his hold, and then from fear and shock, Rumor shivered and started to lightly cry, still scared from what just happened. She had always teased and threatened him with magic, but she was in pure, utter fear, which was a difficult task to accomplish. She remembered the predatory, hungry look in his dripping eyes, which looked more like tar, and in no way tears. He wanted her _hurt_. **Badly.** **_Dead._** After a few minutes of crying in the alleyway, contemplating her thoughts, she wiped away her tears with a tissue, put on sunglasses to hide her red eyes, and walked out of the alleyway. Luckily, she didn’t look too out of place with sunglasses on, as it was a warm, sunny day, and fur does wonders for tear tracks.

 

She walked to her building, trying to conserve energy instead of flying, then half-flew, half-hopped on the platforms up to her office. Her policeman bee, nicknamed Sheriff, noticed her sluggish movements and asked what was wrong, to get a ‘nothing’ in return. He was suspicious though, and would find out why there were indents on his queen’s sides, ones that looked very painful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short li'l chapter.

Cagney just wanted his day to be over with at this point, but nope, he isn’t allowed to have that, apparently. When he stepped off the bridge, his nonexistent ears were assaulted with the loud blaring of Beppi’s yelling from across the street. This annoyed him a bit, but he ignored it and walked across Isle 2. It only got worse when he got to Beppi’s place, named Carnival Kerfuffle, where Beppi was seemingly waiting for him.

“Heeeeeey, Cagney~ How’re ya today?” The clown said in an obnoxiously sweet voice. In his head, Cagney thought he heard something close to “Just like Jerry…” in an annoyed tone. Annoyed he was, so it was fitting, even though he didn’t know who ‘Jerry’ was.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “So shut up”.

“Me too! So I was wonderin’, ya wanna come in and play some games?” Beppi asked, knowing full well the answer, stalling for time.

“No.”

“Aww, come on, you wanna~”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, how about stopping for some pie~!”

While the multicolored figure was halfway through the sentence, the pie cannon a few feet away shot out a pie to the left side of Cagney’s face and petals. It would have hit, too, if a thorny vine didn’t come out of the ground through said pie when it was about one and a half feet away from the flower, falling back down onto the pie cannon, effectively smashing it.

“I don’t need this shit today.” the carnation said, snickering briefly.

He was about to turn around to leave, but the clown shrieked and started complaining about the cannon. He decided to add on a little bit of salt on the wound.

“It’s just a cannon. Just a couple hundred dollars. Who cares, now stop your blubbering, idiot.” He sneered, looking at the pathetic clown in front of him. He liked the feeling of making the clown miserable, pleasure in his ruby-tinted eyes. With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving the crying clown to wonder why the orange-tipped carnation was so mean to him after crushing his favorite pie cannon.

 

In the casino, where the two aforementioned sold their souls to The Devil, said furry creature watched the fire that represented Cagney’s soul be tinted by a grey color with interest. He was intrigued by the flower, as that was strange behavior, and was something that Satan himself was more likely of doing, especially in semi-public. He would certainly be watching him when he wasn’t so busy with the casino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating anything recently, and this is a short chapter.

Stepping off of the bridge, feeling slightly better to be on Isle 1 again, Cagney quickly walked past Porkrind’s Emporium, eager to reach his garden. He felt like shit since morning, and the last half hour hasn’t helped. He stepped up to the entrance of his garden, looking forward to putting in the fertilizer and sleeping for a bit.

 

He spread the stuff around his tree that he slept near, then going on to the rest of his garden, finally dumping the remains next to the tree, planting his legs and plopping down almost immediately afterwards. He was soon asleep.

 

Meanwhile, a few of the bosses, being Goopy, Moe, Werner, Djimmi, Wally, and Beppi, were playing poker in the Devil’s Casino, renovated after the employees, manager, and boss were beaten by Cuphead and Mugman. They now used normal gold instead of souls for bets, although deals were still allowed to use them.

 

The other bosses noticed Beppi’s slightly depressed attitude, although it took a while for someone, Wally, to point it out.

 

“Hey, bud, what’s wrong? Balloon cat got yur’ toun’?” The bird spoke, his accent in place, only to receive a grumble from the clown. The others were concerned with this, as he rarely ever was this bothered, not even when the cup brothers took his contract.

 

After a minute or two, Goopy tried giving him a nudge, but when that didn’t work, he started punning. No one had mercy from him.

 

“Hey, why feeling so  goo ? We’re not gonna  pun nish you or anything. We  goo dn’t stand seeing you so down, and not  clowning around .”

 

This elicited a couple of groans, being from Moe and Djimmi, as well as a few chuckles, from Wally, surprisingly Werner, and thankfully, Beppi (Djimmi does like puns, but finds too many annoying (especially Goopy’s), and Werner just likes jokes and puns).

 

“Theeere we go~ Now, tell us what’s wrong~” The slime ball crooned, though not menacingly, rather like someone trying to coax out a small animal from its hiding place.

 

“...Cagney…” The sad clown responded, making the others confused. Sure, the flower wasn’t particularly nice, but not really too bad, either. After all, Moe’s brother was friends with the other plant.

 

“He… Crushed my favorite pie cannon with a vine after I tried to launch a pie at him… And laughed, then made fun of me...” He said, now shocking the others, as the flower could be rude, but never harmed them really emotionally, never too far physically, either. He rarely ever teased them, too, only with trivial matters no one really cared about.

 

Needless, to say, the others were either pissed (Djimmi and Wally), or very confused as to why the dianthus type flower would do that, as it was very out of character (Goopy, Moe, and Werner), being the ones who knew the plant better.

 

“ _ **I’M GONNA BURN THAT DAMN FLOWER**_ ” was heard across the bar in the form of Djimmi’s roaring voice.


End file.
